Grease: Ryou's story
by hotarugirl88
Summary: the rating is for later. basically Ryou falls for a girl. she ends up in his school and they have to do the Play Grease. will Ryou get Danny to be the opposite of his love's part, Sandy? or will she dump Ryou for Bakura? chapter 4 up
1. Prologue sorta

Hotaru: YO! This is a new story. DUH! But um this'll be a bit of a new attempt for me. Normally I have a strong female character that the story revolves around. And it may seem like that's what this is by this chapter. But its not. I promise. And if it starts leaning that way then somebody send me a huge review yelling at me to straighten up, K? Good. Thanks! Oh and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I wish I did but I couldn't be that damn lucky. And one more thing, this does have a bit of strong language in it...you've been warned!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning California, it's now 6 o'clock and this is your wake up call!!" the clock radio said loudly. She rolled over in bed, burying her face in pillow, and searched blindly for her clock. Turning it off she yawned and got up.  
  
"Hey Crystal you up?"  
  
"Yeah mom...I'm up..." she said with another groan. She stumbled into the bathroom and stripped, jumping into the shower. The warm water made her want to sleep more and she laid her head on the wall closing her eyes. Realizing she was falling asleep her mom pressed the power on the radio in the bathroom, switching it to CD mode and pressing play. Crystal jumped as Now 7 blared. She turned it down so it was tolerable and began washing herself, humming and singing. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her waist. Dripping water she walked back to her room and dried off. Her normally pale skin was tinged red by the hot water.  
  
"Damn it" she said looking at her calendar. The day was circled in red and the words 'new students' were written. "Just what I need...more punks who think they're the hottest thing. Oh well." She ran a brush through her dark violet hair and slipped her red contacts in over her hazel eyes. Then she was faced with the daunting task of finding clothes. She just stood in front of her closet and her mom walked in handing her the outfit she saw as suitable. A yellow skirt with blue flower patterns that ran to her knees and a blue sleeveless shirt with a jean jacket. Crystal slipped the outfit on over her thin 5'9" frame. She looked at herself in the mirror then grabbed her back pack and headed outside. Her mother drove off just as two kids walked up. The girl was dressed exactly liked Crystal while the boy was dressed into a business suit complete with tie.  
  
"This is beyond painful" he moaned. Crystal looked him over with a smirk. His raven hair was parted in the very center and combed to either side. He was about 3 inches shorter than her, with blue eyes, and was built well with broad shoulders, and a muscled body. The girl on the other hand was thin, pale, and almost sickly looking. Her black eyes looked soulless and her waist length white hair made her seem even worse.  
  
"C'mon in and change..." Crystal said as they all walked back into her house. After a few minutes they walked out looking like completely different people. The guy was wearing a muscle shirt and boggy jeans that hung low and showed off his boxers. A golden cross necklace adorned his neck, his black hair was now in short spikes and he was wearing black contacts. The other girl wore a black long sleeved silk shirt and a very short leather skirt. She smirked, revealing a set of very authentic looking fangs  
  
"Looking good Crystal" the boy said. She glared at him then looked down at herself. A red halter top that went down to her navel and a skirt like the other girl's were covered by a long black leather trench coat.  
  
"Thank you ALEXANDER" she said with a smirk. He grimaced.  
  
"Lets just go" he replied in a forcedly calm voice. They began to walk to their school while talking.  
  
"Okay so we got new kids coming right? So let's just teach em who we are, nice and simple." Alexander offered.  
  
"Ex...chill. This is most simply handled by gaining their trust and then destroying them" the girl said, using Alexander's nickname.  
  
"Hades couldn't of put it more bluntly" he snapped. They glared at each other.  
  
"You know what you can just-"  
  
"ENOUGH! Ex, Ambient, cut it out will ya? We've got enough to worry about without your little spat being involved." Crystal growled. She coughed and Ambient put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Boss, chill. You know what happens when ya get worked up. You cool?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she muttered. They arrived at the well laid out school. Spread wide and totally indoors. The three of them entered the building and everyone stepped back and out of the way. They walked down the hall side by side with people scrambling to move.  
  
"Ice!" A boy no taller than 5 feet stumbled in front of her then stooped into a half bow. Crystal looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want Oz?" Ex asked with a growl.  
  
"I-I-I wanted to talk to Ice...if that's okay with her of course!" the boy stuttered. His green eyes widened as Ambient grinned evilly.  
  
"He's a cute one, Ice; may I please just teach him a lesson?" Ambient asked. Ice, Crystal being her natural name which she hated, looked at Ambient and then at Ex.  
  
"Ice doesn't approve" Ex said  
  
"Ex, I can hear her just as well as you can and you freaking know it!"  
  
"Oz if you want to help me find the new student please." Ice said. Oz stared at her. Normally Ice only talked when threatening someone and if there was business only she could handle.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he ran off and ambient and Ex looked at Ice.  
  
"We could've handled that ya know" Ex said.  
  
"no you couldn't man, the kids fast he'll find the new guy in an instant, and YOU WERE DRIVING HIM OFF!!" Ambient yelled. Ex growled and the two were about to face off when everyone around them stepped back even farther.  
  
"oh I'm dreadfully sorry" both Ice and the white haired boy went tumbling to the ground as he ran straight into her.  
  
"son of a bitch!" Ambient picked the kid up and slammed him into a locker as Ex helped Ice to her feet. "I'll fucking kill you if you ever so much as look at her again you hear me?!!" Ice grabbed Ambient and shoved her away from the guy.  
  
"CHILL!" Ice barked. The kid was panting and staring at both of them. His chocolate brown eyes held fear unknown by most humans and his spiky white locks echoed the trembling that his frail body was doing. She looked into those eyes and sighed.  
  
"what's up with you Ice?" Ex asked.  
  
"leave him alone, alright, he's new blood and he's scared to death. I can't fucking blame him. So lets me tell ALL of you this straight out. ANYONE TOUCHES HIM AND YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" Ice looked at the others then at him. "what's your name sugar?"  
  
"Ryou...Ryou Bakura..." he said in a timid voice.  
  
"what're you doing here? You sound like a Englishman" Ex asked.  
  
"I'm just here for a bit until I go back to Japan" he muttered. Ice looked at him carefully then smiled.  
  
"c'mon kid, I'll show ya 'round" she took his hand gently and led him off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: alright don't worry folks it sounds boring cuz its all about her. right? WRONG!!!! This story is a work to Ryou and his Yami. Its not all about the girl. So just REVIEW please. 


	2. Welcome To Reality

Hotaru: ha this is the second chapter and I'm so happy that I went this far. *sigh* I'm praying this story is liked by someone...but enough of my sadness let's get onto the story right? K, then  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up damn it!!" Ryou groaned and rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the rage that was pounding into his ear. He couldn't ignore the fist to his gut though.  
  
"Nngh! I'm up" he choked out as he sat up slowly. He looked into the face of his pissed off Yami and sighed. Oh great another fun day with him...  
  
"Hurry up your already late" Bakura barked. Ryou ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water ran across his white tresses and his pale skin. After washing up he turned it off and stepped out, looking at himself in the mirror. His bright brown eyes shined back at him and he sighed. After that wonderful month in California he hadn't wanted to come back. Not if it meant leaving her...he smiled at the memory until his Yami's beating the door woke him up.  
  
"I'm coming" he muttered. He pulled on a white shirt with a blue pair of pants and a blue over jacket. His Yami was dressed in the same but he added a sort of evil aura to the outfit. Bakura glanced at him then grabbed his own bag. Without a word he turned and strolled out. Ryou followed and soon they reached the beautiful school of Domino. All the students milled about then moved out of the way as Bakura walked through. Ryou followed behind silently, sadly. He looked around for his friends. As Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walked into view Ryou started to feel better. The first day of school was always a drag till he got to hang with his friends. He ran to meet but before he could reach them he ran straight into someone, sending both of them sprawling.  
  
"Damn it Ryou do you have to do that every time you go to a new school?!" Bakura snapped. Ryou apologized and finished the length to Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys! How was your summer?"  
  
"Boring...how 'bout you Ryou?" Joey said.  
  
"Oh you know...the usual..." Ryou said trying to avoid a touchy subject.  
  
"You went to California didn't you?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Hey yeah! I bet you met a bunch of girls!" Joey said.  
  
"Just one..." Ryou replied. The bell rang and the four of them scattered to their classes. Ryou was just thankful for that bell. The last thing he needed was to relive the Ice incident. He skidded into his first period and took a seat. He looked at the board and sighed. Drama Class. He could handle this. He felt a prick in his back and turned to see Bakura sitting behind him with an evil smirk. Suddenly feeling like he'd been cursed he laid his head on the desk.  
  
"Alright class we're going to jump start this year with a play!" the teacher said. The class groaned but the teacher was unfazed. "We'll be doing GREASE!!" Now a few kids were interested, including Ryou and Bakura. Ryou sighed. It'd be great if he could be Danny Zuko...the confidence and attitude would be fun!  
  
"Shit!" Ryou looked up and stared at the girl who'd run in and apparently tripped, landing on the teachers desk. The class stared at her.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Holy-"  
  
"ICE?!" Ryou stood up and stared at her. She stepped away from the desk and blushed at the entrance she'd made. Ryou's heart thundered in his chest as he looked at her. Her hair was now a blonde-ish color with streaks of violet and her eyes were the natural Hazel color that she used only when they were alone. She was dressed in the normal uniform like all the other girls but to Ryou she gave off a heavenly glow that made her the only thing he could see.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I guess I just sorta tripped. I'm a bit of a scatter brains" she muttered looking down. Ryou stared wider. Her Japanese was perfect. Her annunciations, the vowels, the consonants, everything in the tongue he'd have to call Angel speak. She looked up at the teacher and muttered something that Ryou couldn't catch over the thundering of his heart.  
  
"Well just be careful with that mouth of yours. Just have a seat next to Ryou and welcome to the country." She took her seat and cast a quick glance at him, flashed a smile, then went back to looking at the board.  
  
"Well if it ain't the tramp of California" Ryou heard Bakura hiss in his ear. Ryou clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"So we should start off with casting!" the teacher sat down on his desk and opened a script. "So let's see. Okay we have the main characters Danny Zuko and Sandy Owens. Anyone interested in those parts?" A few of the girls started giggling and raised their hands. Ryou raised his. Seeing him do that created the response of Bakura doing the same, to show up his Hikari. Ice looked over at Ryou and then shook her head with a smirk.  
  
"What the hell?" Bakura wondered aloud as he saw her expression.  
  
"What about you, miss Michaels?" The teacher asked looking at Ice.  
  
"Honestly, I prefer Rizo since she's got, ya know, a personality. Sandy's the biggest loser in the play until the final scene when she looses the bonds of her nice girl routine and goes bad." She said. The other girls shot glares at her but the teacher seemed impressed.  
  
"I think for this first session we'll try out mister Bakura and Miss Michaels as our Danny and Sandy." Both of the announced groaned. Ryou Sighed and watched as they walked up to the front of the room, grabbing a script. Ryou's imagination wandered to seeing Ice in the beautiful dress Sandy wore and himself in Danny's place.  
  
"Well now, any particular part you'd like to start from?" The teacher asked.  
  
"How about the beach Scene" Bakura leaned closer with hungry flames in his eyes. Ice slammed the heel of her palm into his chest and he fell back.  
  
"How about the beginning of the first song, lover boy? Think you can take it?" she asked with a smirk. But as Ryou looked into her eyes he wasn't seeing annoyance. He was seeing the same look that had flashed in her eyes when they'd met. Ryou glared and for the first time in his life he was PISSED!  
  
"Feh, no sweat babe."  
  
"Let's keep the tongues civil please!" the teacher said with a warning glance.  
  
"Alright then, Danny lets get this started shall we?" she asked. Bakura smirked. And Ryou glared at them both as they ran through the song. But even if he was mad he admitted to himself that she sang like an angel. His heart lost some of its anger and fluttered a bit as the song finished and she hit that final note. She glanced at Bakura and stepped on his foot, causing him to hit a higher note than even her. Ryou couldn't hold back a snicker at that. Bakura glared at her and hissed his annoyance.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"It's in the movie, trust me it is." She smirked. The class was on their feet clapping. Ryou joined them.  
  
"Alright then....that was very good! Now if everyone can just break up into groups of two and run through some lines of characters you'd like to try for." The teacher said. A bunch of girls circled Bakura and Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey stud" he looked up and saw Ice sitting on his desk, smiling at him. He scowled.  
  
"Hey yourself. Sure you wouldn't rather work with him?" Ryou asked motioning to Bakura.  
  
"Oh Ryou please don't tell me your going to leave me hanging here. I came here for you babe...." She sighed and pulled a chair up to his desk, straddling it. He looked at her for a moment then broke into a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"'course! Why else would I come here?" She leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes widened, feeling as though a thousand volts were shooting through his body. She pulled back and smiled at his shocked expression. "There's more in store, stud. Just land that part for me."  
  
"y-you mean be Danny? I can't do that..." he muttered sadly. She sighed.  
  
"That's a shame...I can't really see myself kissing any of these guys like THAT" she said. He blinked, not understanding at all.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Didn't you know? Sandy and Danny share the STEAMIEST kiss ever! And there's just so much love and the singing and dancing and the conflict!" she said with a dreamy sigh. He blinked again, envisioning her kissing him like that. A strong sensation rose up his body, a sort of tingle, which drove him to stand and slam his fist on his desk.  
  
"I WILL be Danny!" He said with authority. Ryou saw Ice smiling and Bakura glaring. Just great...caught between the love of his life and the monster that would surely kill him. He'd do anything for Ice, anything to get another moment where their skin met and the lightning bolts ran through him. Even if that anything was beating his Yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: ooh...Grease, one of my fave movies! Will Ryou make it? Is this Chick the real deal or is she too big of a flirt? Hm, I haven't a clue. And don't ask me why a Japanese school is doing the play grease. And I'm not gonna bother to speak Japanese because I'll probably screw it up and then have a billion folks correcting me. I hate that sometimes. Good luck Ryou. And you guys who are reading this, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Accusations to Love

Hotaru: *shakes head* obviously I'm an idiot. I screwed up and clicked the wrong buttons and junk so I had to reload this darn thing. Darn stupid mouse...oh well. Welcome to the third chapter of Grease: Ryou's story. This story's really moving along at a nice clip but see that could change once ya know I gotta go back to school. *sigh* I remember churning out a chapter each night for Slave's pride. But this year I hit high school so I have to watch my ass or I'll be kicked out *whimper* okay enough of my sorrow I'd like to introduce my lovely story, chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou was facing a lot of pain when he got home. So as the final bell rang he felt a wave of sickness wash over him. He walked out and saw Bakura waiting at the gate. Ryou was just finishing his praying when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Ice standing behind him.  
  
"Hey!" she said.  
  
"Oh, hi Ice...." He muttered. She blinked and put an arm around him, pulling him closer.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" she asked. He was too intoxicated by the sweet scent of her perfume to answer right away.  
  
"Bakura's gonna kill me for wanting his part" Ryou said without thought.  
  
"I see, he beat ya up a lot?"  
  
"Uh huh" he grunted, still under her spell. She looked up at Bakura then at Ryou.  
  
"Hey, Babe, do me a favor. Go over to Yugi's okay? You can head home a bit later, around 6 okay?" she asked. He nodded then blinked.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked. He knew Ice had the reputation of beating on people. But that was back in California where she had that gang of hers. They weren't here so what was she thinking? He looked up at her and blinked again. She was looking at Bakura and smirking.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself for the worry babe...just do what I said and all will be well." She said. He sighed and walked over to Yugi while Ice headed over for Bakura. As Ryou watched she and Bakura talked furiously even if he couldn't hear it, Ryou knew it was about him. At one point Bakura said something and ice stood in pure shock. She recovered quickly and replied by flipping Bakura off. He was on the verge of hitting her, Ryou knew that look, but as Ryou looked at Ice she didn't look worried at all. She muttered something to him and Bakura stopped. Ryou stared as he stood completely still. Had she finally caught him on something?  
  
"Hey Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou blinked and forced himself to turn away from the conversation.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You coming or what?" Joey asked. Ryou nodded and followed, but as he left he cast a glance over his shoulder to see what Ice and Bakura were doing. Ryou froze. "What's da problem?"  
  
"Where'd they-they were just-" Ryou looked at the others and sighed. "Nothing...lets just go." With that Ryou walked to Yugi's home. The guys hung around and dueled a bit. Ryou actually winning for once, though Yami showed up and kicked his butt. When six o clock rolled around Ryou tensed up. At exactly five till seven the door opened. Ryou jumped up but instead of seeing ice he was met by Bakura.  
  
"Ryou lets go. It's late enough." Ryou looked back at Yugi and the others and whimpered. Where was Ice? Where was his savior?! WHERE?! Ryou lowered his head and followed his Yami outside. "Look I know I've been a bit hard on you...so I've been thinking. Maybe I'd let you get that part, for the play." Ryou gaped. Was Bakura being nice? After looking around for the four horse men of the apocalypse Ryou nodded.  
  
"That'd be great." He said cautiously. He was looking for the catch. There had to be a catch. Where was it?  
  
"But in return-"  
  
"AH HA!!!" Ryou exclaimed before thinking. Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou. "Sorry....continue."  
  
"All I want, Ryou, is a shot with that dame of yours." Ryou stared at him.  
  
"ICE?! YOU WANT ICE?!! She's my girlfriend she doesn't even like you!!! Why are you always trying to destroy what little happiness I have left!!?" Ryou screamed. He just stood there panting as his Yami looked down at him and smirked.  
  
"Oh but Ryou...your wrong. You see she does like me-in fact, she proved it to me when she led me away to her house." Ryou's eyes widened. "Practically tripping over herself as she walked through the house. Then walked into her bedroom-"  
  
"Stop it" Ryou said.  
  
"She laid back and slipped her uniform jacket off then the shirt" Bakura was enjoying the pain he was getting out of his Hikari.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Then she pulled me closer and before I knew it I was standing in my boxers- "  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou stared as he looked down. Bakura was lying on the ground and Ryou's fist was raised.  
  
"And then...we had the most incredible sex of my life. And I'm ancient. So think about that while I go home." Bakura stood up slowly and rubbed his jaw where the red mark Ryou had left was. Ryou stared at him then growled and shoved his hands into his pockets, storming off. As he walked down the street he watched the cars go by. To think he had loved her!!! But...he still loved her...why? He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"She's not worth it. She's just another of those California floozies."  
  
"Hey now! I may be Californian but I damn sure ain't a floozy." He turned and saw Ice walk out of a dark alley. He glared and started to walk faster. She trotted next to him. "What's up babe?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask your lover and leave me alone?!!" Ryou barked. Ice stopped and stared.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!!" she demanded. He wheeled around and looked at her.  
  
"Bakura just got done telling about your little romp in the garden of earthly delights!" His eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"We did nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Whatever! I'm going home get outta my life you witch!" Ryou stormed off and left Ice standing there staring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at school Ryou was sitting in his desk in Drama class. Both Bakura and Ice were missing and Ryou already had his own dark assumptions. The whole class looked up at the sound of breaking glass as Bakura was thrown through the door and crumpled onto the wall. Ryou stared at him then at Ice who was standing in the doorway with blood running down her left arm. She looked coldly at Ryou then walked in and slammed an envelope on his desk.  
  
"There. Read it and weep." She snapped. He looked at her then opened the envelope and read the letter inside. His eyes widened and she growled.  
  
"Ice..." he whispered. She glared at him and turned on her heel, about to leave. "WAIT!!!" She stopped and looked at the floor.  
  
"I have to stay here for another week. Then I'll be on a plane going home. And thanks to that stunt I just pulled I'll be suspended for that long." She looked over at Bakura and smirked. Ryou jumped up and grabbed her by the arm, turned her around, and kissed her for everything he was worth. Her eyes widened then she relaxed. She pulled back and looked into Ryou's eyes, looking dazed.  
  
"Please Ice, please stay." He whispered. She nodded slowly, under the spell of those soft brown eyes. He smiled and she smiled back, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Look if we get Bakura up then we should be able to make it look like nothing happened. Help me will ya?" she and Ryou sat Bakura down in his desk and then sat down in there own.  
  
"There" Ryou said. She nodded. Ryou looked over at her as the teacher walked in. She wasn't looking at him she was looking at Bakura. Ryou looked back and saw his Yami slumping on the desk, unconscious. Was ice that worried? Ryou noticed his heart pounding in his chest and he tried to calm it. As he looked down at the letter he felt a little sick. It was an official doctor's certificate stating that Ice was still a virgin. How could he have listened to Bakura? And still Ice was willing to forgive. He smiled slightly. He was lucky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: Hn. Fun chapter? Yes? No? Someone tell me. I'm not a good judge. A little boring yeah. But trust me. The next chapter will be fun! Cuz- well you'll have to wait and see. And if I ever get a review about this being another Mary Sue story or I'll have to murder you. I've received a review like that and I have only one thing to say. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE DAMN STORY THEN DON'T REVIEW AND COMPLAIN!! Geez! Its not like I fucking tied you to a chair and made you read. Yeesh...*sigh* but I am a strong believer in freedom of speech. So. I guess it is a conflict that I do not appreciate people who bitch about my writing and then ask that they speak their mind. *shrugs* if you must flame, at least soften the blow for me. After all. That single Mary Sue accusation was enough to halt that story permanently. I won't work on something that pisses people off and I do have better things to do then sit here and get insulted by people I don't' know. Yeesh! Okay I'm done whinin now.....REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. A Falling Out

Hotaru: YO! I really am having fun with this. Don't care if no one reviews it, I'm having fun giving Ryou a hard time *snickers* ANYWAYS...welcome to the fourth chapter! This is a Britney Spears fueled chapter...*shrugs* music is the fuel to my writing. *changes CDs* there...heh! FUN!!!  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own anything sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That day it was official. Ryou was Danny. But the role of Sandy was still undecided. Ice wanted Rizo not Sandy although being Ryou's partner made it bearable. As she was walking Ryou home he switched subjects to something a bit touchier.  
  
"Hey Ice, I'm a bit uncomfortable. I mean there's a lot of references to Sex and when Danny tries to do it with Sandy and I'm just...worried." He said. Ice blinked at him.  
  
"Well Ryou...I mean erm...it's not like its you who's doing it so I really don't think you should worry so much..." she replied.  
  
"At least we're both still virgins! I plan on staying that way till I'm married."  
  
"You're starting to sound like a school girl, cut it out." She said  
  
"You ever think about getting married?" he asked.  
  
"Me? Married? No way! That's too much of a cramp in my style. I plan on staying as low and dirty as I can." She replied without hesitation. He stared at her.  
  
"You want to live in sin?!" he gasped. She smirked.  
  
"Sin? Babe the fact that I'm alive is a sin. Your plan is good, for you. My plan is good, for me! That's just how it goes." She said as she walked up the steps to his front door. He unlocked it and walked in, ice following.  
  
"But I really don't think that's a good idea. Think of all the sexually transmitted diseases out there! If you live the way you say you will then you might get one!" He said. She set her bag down behind the couch then jumped over and landed, laying on it.  
  
"Heh, probably. If I do then I'll just sleep around more and take down a BUNCH of people." She replied as she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Ryou pulled a tape out of his movie collection and popped it into the VCR. The grease theme started up and Ice opened one eye slowly.  
  
"I don't think that's right ice."  
  
"Yeah well...never was a nice girl. That's why they call me Ice. I'm as cold as my name sake."  
  
"I thought it was because you were a humorless ice maiden in desperate need of a good humping." Ice looked up and saw Bakura glaring down at her.  
  
"You offering big boy?" she asked. He smirked and Ryou decided that was enough. He didn't know why but a burning hatred had welled up in his chest whenever Ice and Bakura were together. He shooed Bakura off to his room while they practiced lines. As he re-entered the room he saw ice pulling off her shirt. He clutched his nose and slammed his eyes shut.  
  
"What're you doing?!" He asked frantically.  
  
"Oh relax and look." He shook his head quickly then felt her hands on his shoulders. "Ryou...trust me doll." He opened his eyes slowly then nearly passed out. He fell to the ground and she blinked. She was wearing a black tight fitting sleeveless shirt. Then she realized what had happened. When she'd put her hands on his shoulders she'd moved closer. And his eyes were level with her chest. She giggled. Oops.  
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily as he sat up. She looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Sorry hun, forgot our height difference..." she said sincerely. Ryou watched her curl back up on the couch, arguing with himself silently. That had been a beautiful vision! NO!! He shook his head furiously. He was a gentleman! None of that stuff. Not a pervert like the rest of the guys in his school. She got up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked. She leaned down and smiled at him. Ryou was once again entranced by her scent and it took him a full minute to realize that she was kissing him. His eyes widened as his mind practically exploded. He found his arm winding their way around her waist and himself pushing forward, deepening the kiss. The edges of her mouth curled into a grin as she moved to slide his shirt off of him. He pulled back out of her reach.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"What were you doing?!" he demanded. She shrugged.  
  
"Look Ryou I like you a lot...I'm sorry if I got the wrong impression but I THOUGHT you liked me too. Guess not..." she muttered.  
  
"I like you but not like that ice! I wanna stay chaste and you were trying to take that from me!"  
  
"Hey I wasn't trying to fuck you I was trying to see you without a shirt!" she snarled. He crossed his arm and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah right!"  
  
"Don't give me that shit Ryou! You KNOW I can kick your ass! Don't provoke a fight with someone like me or you'll end up in traction!" she snapped.  
  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME IN MY OWN HOME?!" he screamed.  
  
"YEAH I GUESS I AM!" She yelled back. He pointed to the door angrily.  
  
"GET OUT!" He barked. She grabbed her things and went to the door.  
  
"You just blew it buddy boy!" she opened the door, walked out, and then slammed it shut so hard that the window panes in the door shattered. Ryou watched her storm down the block as Bakura walked into the room. Ryou's heart was thumping in his chest and his breath was ragged.  
  
"What the hell was all that?" Bakura asked. Ryou turned and glared at his Yami.  
  
"You can have that no account two timing slut!" with that Ryou walked off to his room angrily. Bakura blinked then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh goodie...I've always wanted a no account two timing slut of my very own..." he said sarcastically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: my goodness...lots of interesting stuff there....well ya'll tune in for the next chapter, I'm betting it'll be a good one!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Blossom of Truth

Hotaru: hey everyone! How ya doing? I'm pretty sick today...so I decided to put my delusions to work for me *laughs* so this chapter is gonna be Bakura oriented but Ryou's feelings will be there too. *nods* so here goes nothing  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week or so ran by pretty uneventful. Ryou was doing much better as Danny and Ice had been absent for the week. As Ryou walked into class on Monday of the next week he saw the flier sitting on his desk, waiting for him. The play was coming soon...and they still didn't have a permanent Sandy. Ryou knew the teacher wanted Ice but the teacher wasn't stupid and had noticed the definite hostility in the air between the two. Bakura was walking through the hall towards Drama class when he saw Ice digging in her locker. He smirked and walked up behind her silently, then poked her in the side. She jumped and slammed her head into the top of her locker.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" She groaned and rubbed her head. She stood and looked at Bakura who had an apologetic face on. "Don't do that! What do you want now?"  
  
"Mmm...me thinks you know" he said wryly. She chuckled and put an arm around his neck. He was shocked that it had worked.  
  
"And me thinks you don't want to wait either. But I'll tell ya right off, I only make the first move on weaker guys. Ya get it?" she asked. He put his arms on either side of her head, bracing himself on the lockers, and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his tongue slid into her mouth. Ryou walked out to see what was up, having heard something slam into a locker, and saw that instead. He backed up with wide eyes until his back hit a locker. Ice caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and pulled back a little, enough so that she could talk. But from Ryou's view it looked like they were still locking lips.  
  
"What'd you stop me for?" Bakura asked with a pant.  
  
"As much as I like you, I like revenge more. Help me make your little light jealous...please?" she answered. Bakura smiled.  
  
"Sure beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her again. She smiled and moved away from her locker and led him to a storage closet nearby, all without breaking the kiss. Bakura smirked and opened the door, walking in and pulling her behind him, then shut the door. Ryou was still in shock then shook his head and went back to the class room.  
  
"I did not just see that..." he muttered.  
  
"What's wrong Ryou?" the teacher asked. Ryou looked up and smiled, an evil plan forming in his mind.  
  
"My brother and my friend are ignoring me again....they'd rather hang out in that supply closet and practice kinicky and Rizo's scenes..." Ryou said with a sigh. The teacher glared and stomped out to the closet, Ryou watching. He yanked the door open and pulled Bakura and Ice out. Both looked like they'd been rather busy, with their clothes messed up and hair out of sorts. They stood up straight; like they were proud of what they'd been doing then Ice looked over at Ryou and saw him smirk.  
  
"He's acting too much like you, lover." Ice said with a chuckle. Bakura smirked at Ryou as he and ice were taken to the office. Ryou chuckled, delighted in his treachery. But then he stopped and glared at the ground. He'd gotten Ice into big trouble...and even if she and he were fighting, he still felt deeply for her. But now she was probably going to be sent home. He slammed his fist into a locker angrily then yelped and cradled his hand.  
  
"What was I thinking?! How could I rat her out like that?! Maybe I really am too good at being Danny..." he sighed as he sat down in class. A group of girls in the back were giggling and whispering but Ryou could still hear them.  
  
"Can you believe that tramp had the nerve to come to school today?" one asked.  
  
"Yeah I know! I'm betting her and that Bakura guy are already way deep into it" another said.  
  
"I hear that Bakura carries condoms with him everywhere" one giggled.  
  
"Well I hear that he's already gotten that slut pregnant" a blonde said. Ryou stood up angrily and slammed his fists onto the desk.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF THAT YOU IDIOTS! Ice is still a virgin and will stay that way until I get a ring on her finger! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION BAKURA ONLY BRINGS CONDOMS ON FRIDAYS!!!" Ryou yelled. The girls stared at him then the leader stepped forward.  
  
"So, like, you're the father?" they all giggled and Ryou's face tinted a bright red. He sat back down and scowled at the chalk board until the class was over. He ran into Yugi and Joey in the hallway and sighed tiredly.  
  
"What's up Ryou?" Joey asked.  
  
"I just sold out my ex-girlfriend and my Yami. Now she's gonna get deported and he's gonna kill me."  
  
"Well what was dey doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Take a guess; it involved them and a closet." Ryou said sadly. Joey gaped at him then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You ratted out your girlfriend and dat psycho? Your in deep now Ryou" Joey said. Ryou sighed and headed into his next class, praying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou dragged himself home at the end of school and stared at what he saw. Ice, sitting on his door step waiting for him with an outfit that matched Sandy's. She looked up and stood as she saw him standing there.  
  
"Ryou I-" he pushed past her angrily and opened the door.  
  
"Bakura's room is down the hall, you can wait for him there." He growled. She followed him in then grabbed his arm.  
  
"The least you can do for me, Ryou, is listen to me!" She said. He glared at her but stayed silent. "Now look I pulled that thing with Bakura to tick you off. I had no intention of doing him although he seemed to want it. I may act tough Ryou but you of all people should know...I ain't that kind of girl. For gods sake I went to the lengths of getting a doctors certificate to prove that! Would a 'no account two timing slut' do that?" Ryou winced as she used those words. So Bakura had talked to her about it...Ryou sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"It still stands...you tried to jump me."  
  
"Look I admit it now, I did want to get into your pants, but that's because I love you Ryou. I wanted you to be my first...and maybe my only." Ryou stared into her eyes as his heart fluttered. Her only! She wanted him to be her only! Ryou calmed himself and looked at the ground.  
  
"Ice...I love you a lot...but unless I'm married..." Ryou muttered.  
  
"That's understandable...but Ryou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You do...love me right?" she looked down embarrassed and so did he.  
  
"I do love you, more than anything else. I've never felt this way before...never..." he said. She smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer. He was about to push away when she kissed him on his cheek, but then he felt the warm tear touch his skin and he embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"I love you" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Love you too" he whispered back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *chibi heart eyes* AW! HOW SWEET!!!! *sniffles* so much love!!! I ain't really got anything to say except that that might just be the last chapter. I don't know. *shrugs*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
